yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 149
=Events= * Seto Kaiba receives a call from Pegasus J. Crawford, who has apparently managed to buy up the majority of KaibaCorp's shares. Pegasus holds the company ransom to convince Kaiba to come to Duelist Kingdom and duel him. ** Kaiba accepts, but Mokuba realizes this is a conflicted decision, as his brother had vowed not to Duel until he had completed their latest project: the "Worldwide Kaiba Land Project". * Once they meet, Pegasus greets both of them. Kaiba questions if the incidents were due to him, and he plays the innocent. Their Duel begins, although Kaiba is picked by a phrase Pegasus mutters just before their Duel begins: "I've been waiting a long time for this day". Pegasus still favors Toon monsters. * Kaiba counts on the might of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to bring him a victory, and with a few determined Draws, he manages to destroy the Toon Combo. * When he confronts Pegasus, telling him that the Pegasus he knew wouldn't have been bested so easily, "Pegasus" admits not being the real one and removes a mask. Kaiba's opponent is in fact a man named Amelda, who wields a new Duel Disk from this point onwards and one of the 3 Swordsmen of Doma. * Amelda activates "The Seal of Oreichalcos", trapping both Duelists and determining that the loser of the Duel also loses his "soul". =Notes= *In the English Dub, the appearance, voice and mannerisms of Seto's opponent are 100% Pegasus, that is until Alister reveals himself. The disguise drops and Alister resumes his normal voice and appearance. The same applies to the original Japanese version. When the facade falls apart, Amelda uses his true voice. * Also in the English dub, after Kaiba destroys Toon World, he accuses Pegasus of using practically the same moves card for card as he used in their last duel. Kaiba and Pegasus have only dueled twice -- once starting in episode 26 and again in the Pyramid of Light movie. Each duel had a few cards in common with this one, but the combos differed significantly. the Japanese, Kaiba tells him that he always memorizes his Duels and that he knew a way to destroy the Toon Combo. =Featured Duel: Pegasus VS. Seto Kaiba - Part 1= Pegasus' Turn *Normal Summons "Toon Alligator" (800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a Card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Normal Summons "Spear Dragon" (1900 ATK / 0 DEF). *Attacks "Toon Alligator" with "Spear Dragon". *Thanks to "Spear Dragon's" Effect, it inflicts Damage to Pegasus despite his Defense Position Monster (Pegasus: 4000 > 3700 Life Points). *"Spear Dragon's" secondary Effect Switches it to Defense Position after an Attack. *Sets 2 Cards. Pegasus' Turn *Activates "Toon Table of Contents": He adds "Toon World" from his Deck to his hand. *Pays 1000 LP (Pegasus: 3700 > 2700 Life Points) to activate "Toon World". *Summons "Toon Masked Sorcerer" (900 ATK / 1400 DEF). *Seto Activates "Cloning", creating a "Clone Token" with the same stats as "Toon Masked Sorcerer" (900 ATK / 1400 DEF) Seto Kaiba's Turn *Tributes "Clone Token" and "Spear Dragon" to summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). *Pegasus activates "Toon Mask", Tributing "Toon Masked Sorcerer" to Special Summon a Toon version of the Monster Seto just Summoned from his Deck: "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). *Seto Activates "Shrink" to halve "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's" ATK (3000 > 1500 ATK / 2500 DEF). *Activates "Charm of Lamentation". *Uses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to Attack "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" but "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" dodges the Attack. *Since "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" Attack failed, Seto is able to Activate "Charm of Lamentation's" Effect: He Draws a card. Pegasus' Turn *Pays 500 LP (Pegasus: 2700 > 2200 Life Points) in order for "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" to Attack Seto directly. *Seto Activates "Negate Attack". *Pegasus Activates "Toon Roll-Back" in order to obtain another Battle Phase. *Tributes "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" to summon "Toon Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Uses "Toon Dark Magician Girl" to Attack Seto directly (Seto: 4000 > 2000 Life Points). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Uses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to Attack "Toon Dark Magician Girl" but "Toon Dark Magician Girl" dodges the Attack. *Since "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" Attack failed, Seto is able to Activate "Charm of Lamentation's" Effect: He Draws a card. *Activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon": Seto Returns "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to his Hand to Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards. Pegasus' "Toon World" is destroyed. *Since "Toon World" is no longer on the Field, "Toon Dark Magician Girl" is Destroyed as well. *Normal Summons "Versago the Destroyer" (1100 ATK / 900 DEF) in Defense Position. Amelda's Turn *Drops his Pegasus disguise and reveals himself to be Amelda. *Activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". Duel concludes next episode.